Andros Royce
Ser Andros Royce is the Commander of the City Watch or "Gold Cloaks" of Queen's Landing, and the second son of Lord Robar Royce. History Ser Andros Royce is the second son of Lord Robar Royce and Lady Elene Arryn, born in the year 330. In the year 337, Andros was sent to King's Landing, as a ward to his uncle, Jasper Arryn. Andros would serve as his uncle's page and cupbearer, until 341, when Jasper was able to arrange for Andros to serve as squire to a knight of the Queensguard, Ser Luthor Tyrell. Andros was a natural warrior, and under the tutelage of Ser Tyrell, Andros’s skill only increased. In the year 348, an attempt would be made on the life on the hand of the king, who would have died, save for the valor of Andros. For this, Andros was knighted by the Hand of the King himself. The boy had become a man, and was all a knight should be with dark brown hair and eyes, tall, and handsome, even dashing. For the next few years, Andros Royce began a tour of Westeros, heading South, through the Reach, the Stormlands, Dorne, even heading so far as the disputed lands. It was there Andros’s plan for glory began. Four years later, Andros returned to King’s Landing and convinced Lord Redwyne to go to war in the Stepstones, to end the reign of the King of the Waters, Aegon Waters, son of the late Aurane Waters. Andros managed to raise an army of hedge knights, second sons, and even some bold lords, while Lord Redwyne convinced Pentos and the Triarchy, Myr Lys and Tyrosh to support the cause. This army was made to conquer the Stepstones and at the beginning of the war, there were several victories. However in 354, after Aegon was killed, the alliance shattered over territory disputes. Pentos and the Westerosi formed one side, the Triarchy the other. This war was much more evenly matched, with neither side gaining a clear advantage. This war eventually ended in a stalemate in 357, when pirates under the command of Aegon’s son won several notable victories, and the boy recreated a portion of his father’s kingdom. Faces with the might of the Triarchy and the Kingdom of the Stepstones, a peace was made, leaving Westeros in control of Bloodstone, while the rest of the stepstones were divided among the Kingdom of the Stepstones, and the Triarchy. Andros advocated continuing the war, but his allies agreed to the peace. After the war, Andros returned to King's Landing, and joined the City Watch. By 364, Andros was the Commander of the Watch, which was now much more disciplined than it had been seven years ago, and many criminals were caught and arrested by the watch. Andros himself would often go on patrol with his men, becoming well known throughout the city. Thanks to his ties with several members of the Small Council, and his prominent position in the City, Andros was given an honorary spot on the small council. Character and Appearance Family * His father, Lord Robar Royce * His mother, Lady Elene Arryn ** 2 Brothers and a Sister * His uncle, Jasper Arryn * His uncle, Ronnel Arryn Category:Valeman Category:House Royce